Digimon : A Second Chance for Digital World
by Kaito21
Summary: Ganti Summary. Taichi dan yang lainnya berpikir untuk pergi Menuju Dunia Digital Saat Hari Reunian. tetapi yang mereka dapat hanyalah Petualangan, Keceriaan, dan juga Ketegangan, Sama seperti 2 tahun Lalu. A little connection to Taichi and Friend's Past. Warning ! Firs Story. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon : Digital Monster,**

**Kesempatan Kedua Dunia Digital...**

**Disclaiming :**

**Saya tidak memiliki Digimon, digimon adalah Karya original Akiyoshi Hongo dan Di-Publishkan oleh Toei Animation dan Bandai Corp (kemungkinan).**

**Rating : T**

Note :

Halo semua. Sebelumnya, saya ingin berterima kasih pada teman-teman saya di fanfiction yang telah memeberikan saya inspirasi untuk menulis Fanfic ini. Jujur saja, sebetulnya dari pertama saya hanya membuat account hanya untuk me-Review tentang Fanfic milik yang lain, tapi lama kelamaan terpikirkan oleh saya "sepertinya asik juga memiliki Cerita karangan sendiri..." jadi saya membuat Cerita ini. Tanpa basa basi kecampur Teri Basi, Mari kita mulai Ceritanya~!

P.S. :

Maaf jika ada kesalahan pada teks, atau keanehan/keangkeran lainnya yang anda lihat di Cerita ini. Maklum, Pemula - -".

**Chapter 1 : Prologue ?**

[ waktu : 22:34 ]

[ tempat : N/A ]

Sekitar pukul setengah 10, terlihat sebuah truk yang tampak jelas dari kamera CCTV yang dipasang di sebuah pelabuhan dengan bagian sisi kanan dan kiri muatan truk itu bertuliskan "Odaiba Classified Military Package" atau disingkat OCMP. Dengan perlahan sang supir truk tersebut memundurkan muatannya menuju gudang yang saat ini tepat berada di belakangnya.

Setelah muatan itu dimasukkan, besi pengait yang menghubungkan antara Truk dan Muatannya mulai dilepaskan oleh seorang Pria dengan kostum tentara, lalu dua orang pria yang memakai jas Putih dengan T-Shirt hitam yang lengannya sedikit terrobek mulai menghampiri Muatan yang diantarkan oleh Truk tadi.

"Apakah barangnya sampai disini dengan utuh" tanya Pria pertama

"Sepertinya begitu, lihat saja tidak ada cacat sedikitpun..." Jawab Pria yang satunya lagi.

Muka mereka sangat tidak jelas sekali, karena pencahayaan di Gudang tersebut cukup Minim dan juga karena faktor hujan yang sangat kuat. Yang bisa dilihat disana hanyalah yang satu memiliki gaya rambut Lurus Rapih, dan yang satunya lagi memiliki potongan rambut panjang yang sedikit terangkat keatas.

"Untunglah, karena ini satu-satunya harapan kita untuk membantu anak itu..." jelas Pria 1

"Tapi, apakah anak itu akan mengerti pesan kita ?" tanyanya sambil melangkah beberapa kaki lagi menuju Muatan tadi.

"Tenang saja, dia akan menerimanya. Dan lagipula aku telah meminta anakku untuk menjaganya, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya." Jelasnya.

Setelah mereka berdua mengangguk, mereka membuka Muatan tadi yang rupanya isinya adalah sebuah Kursi, tapi itu bukan kursi biasa, Kursi itu memiliki sebuah Bulatan diatasnya yang tersambung dengan sebuah tiang besi dan beberapa kabel membentang disekelilingnya. Kursi uti juga memiliki sebuah pengikat Tangan dan Kaki yang berada di sandaran tangan, dan Kaki-kaki kursinya.

Lalu mereka berdua menggiringnya keluar dari kotak Besi persegi panjang tadi dan menaruhnya di arah cahaya dari jendela masuk. Setelah itu Orang pertama duduk di kursi tadi, sementara Orang kedua mengikat Tangan dan kakinya ke Kursi tadi dan Memakaikannya dengan sebuah Helm aneh yang memiliki Banyak lampu-lampu yang berkedip-kedip.

"Apa kau sudah siap ?" Kata Orang pertama yang perlahan mundur.

"Siap."

"Aku masih tidak yakin dengan hal ini..."

"Sudahlah, yang jelas ini untuk kepentingan alam semesta ini. Kau masih mau melihat bumi ini utuh kan ?" Kata orang Kedua itu sambil Tersenyum. Lalu Orang Pertama tadi membalasnya dengan Anggukan dan senyumannya.

Lalu Orang Pertama menekan sebuah tombol yang menyala, lalu sebuah sinar keluar dari Bangunan tadi yang disusul dengan Ledakan dan Suara Alarm yang menyala. Lalu dengan seketika, semuanya menjadi Putih, tidak terlihat apapun.

[ Waktu : 11:21 ]

[ Tempat : Kediaman Rumah Taichi ]

Sementara itu, di Kediaman seorang anak bernama Taichi Yagami, Seorang anak yang pada 2 tahun yang lalu menyelamatkan Dunia Digital yang kini Namanya dikenal di kalangan Pemerintah dan juga anak seumurannya, Sedang Mengadakan Reuni Keluarga dan juga Teman-teman dari keluarga Yagami di Rumahnya Sendiri. Taichi yang saat itu sedang berada di kamarnya Bersama Teman-teman Seperjuangannya, sedang Bermain bersama Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, dan yang lainnya.

"Hei Agumon, Minggir !"

"Kau yang minggir !" Kata Gabumon dan juga Agumon yang saat ini mereka sedang memperebutkan sebuah Pancake yang masih tersisa dipiring setelah Mereka menghabiskan Sebagian besarnya.

Sementara itu, Anggota anak-anak terpilih lainnya sedang sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, Koushiro yang seperti biasanya sedang sibuk sendiri dengan Laptopnya, Yamato (atau mungkin nama panggilannya di beberapa Fanfic adalah Matt)yang sedang sibuk bermain Gitar sambil melatih tangannya, Sora dan Mimi yang sedang Berbincang Bersama Palmon dan juga Biyomon, dan Juga tidak lupa Takeru (atau T.K.) dengan Hikari (atau Kari) yang dari tadi sedang bermain Tebak-tebakan. Tapi disana Tidak ada Joe, karena Joe sedang keluar untuk membelikan mereka semua Es Krim Di Taman.

"Hei Taichi, apa liburan hari ini kalian ingin berkunjung ke Dunia Digital ?" tanya sang dinosaurus kuning itu sembari mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin karena tadi berebut makanan dengan Gabumon.

"yang aku dengar, di Server Izumo para Digimon sedang membuat Kerajaan dan memulai untuk membuat Koloni..."Sambung Biyomon.

"Ya, dan disana mereka memiliki tempat Yang sangat Keren !" Lanjut Agumon.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kesana." Ujar Koushiro

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Kita akan kesana besok. Jadi semuanya minta izin terlebih dahulu ke Orang tua Kalian..." Kata sang Pemimpin, Taichi.

Lalu semuanya pun berpamitan pulang bersama keluarga mereka Masing-masing setelah selesai Reuni. Lalu pada malam harinya Keluarga Yagami mulai membereskan rumah mereka yang terlihat seperti habis Menggelar Klub Malam Massal. Taichi dan Kari Membereskan Sofa dan Memunguti sampah Sementara Ibu Yagami Mencuci piring dan Ayah Yagami sedang mengambil Gelas dan piring diluar, juga membereskan Panggangan Barbeque yang mereka pakai Malam tadi.

"Kak ?" Tanya adiknya Taichi, Yaitu Kari

"Hm ?"

"Apa kakak masih merasa sakit ?"

"Sakit apanya ?"

"Itu..." Kata kari Sambil menunjuk ke dada Kakaknya itu. Awalnya Taichi tidak begitu mengerti, Tapi setelah Otaknya itu Buffer untuk beberapa detik, Taichi akhirnya mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kari.

"Tidak, Tidak apa-apa kok.."Kata Taichi sambil menunjukkan senyum palsunya, yang langsung di Counteract oleh Adiknya.

"Kak, aku tau Kakak berbohong. Jangan menahan semuanya di dalam hatimu, Kakak kan bisa cerita Semuanya Padaku..."Katanya sambil menunjukkan wajah/ekspresi khawatirnya, lalu Kari memeluk Kakaknya itu.

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, lagipula ini juga semua Salahku." Setelah Mengatakan itu, Taichi Langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Pelukan sang adik dan Pergi Menuju Kamarnya.

"Kakak.."

Lalu sang Adik pun memasuki kamarnya Sambil menunduk. Di kamar Taichi, Taichi yang saat itu sedang Berbaring sedang memikirkan Peristiwa atau mungkin bisa juga disebut dengan insiden Saat Natal dan juga perkataan Kari tadi. Lalu sambil berguling ke sebelah kanan, Taichi berbicara kepada Kari di dalam hatinya seolah-olah kari bisa mendengarnya.

'Maafkan aku, Kari. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin Sora Memikirkanku lagi, ini agar Dia bisa Terus Bahagia. Dan lagipula, jika dia Bahagia aku pun juga ikut Senang...'

Sementara itu di Dunia Digital saat Tengah malam, sebuah Kumpulan data mulai berkumpul menjadi satu di Udara dan Perlahan-Lahan membentuk Suatu jenis Digimon yang Baru, dan digimon ini memiliki sebuah sayap yang besar yang dia simpan dibelakang,namun setelah disimpan Sayap itu Terlihat kecil. Dan di pinggang tepatnya di pinggang sebelah kiri bawah dari tubuhnya dia menyimpan sebuah senjata laras panjang yang dilengkapi dengan Sasaran Hybrid yang dia simpan dalam Tempat senjata yang terbuat dari Kulit. Dan di sebelah Kanan bawah Pinggangnya terdapat sebuah pedang yang sepertinya terbuat dari Titanium yang Berbentuk seperti Bulu burung, hanya saya lebih panjang dan lebar. Dan di ujung Gagangnya terdapat Wajah burung sementara di pedangnya sendiri diukir motif bulu bergaris-garis yang menambah kesannya, dan tidak lupa juga, yang paling mencolok darinya adalah Jubah seorang Jenderal yang Dikaitkannya di lehernya, dan juga dia memakai sebuah Boots hitam dan Juga Topi Seorang Jenderal.

Setelah Digimon ini menginjakan kakinya ke Dunia Digital, dia menengok ke kanan dan kirinya seperti mencari sesuatu, lalu setelah dia menengok tadi, dia mulai Mengembangkan Sayapnya dan lepas landas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan saat terbang pun karena kecepatannya dia selalu meninggalkan Jejak seperti angin yang Tertairik. Persis seperti Pesawat F-12 yang siap Bertempur.

Keesokan Harinya di Odaiba, Para anak-anak Terpilih mulai Berkemas Dan Berpamitan kepada Orang tua Mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu Mereka semua Termasuk Daisuke (atau Davis) dan Ken Pergi menuju Rumah Koushiro untuk bersiap Membuka Gerbang menuju Dunia Digital. Tak lama Setelah Mereka berkumpul, mereka Berbincang-bincang sejenak.

"Baiklah semuanya disini, tapi yang Lain mana ?"Tanya Koushiro.

"Joe baru saja mengirim pesan padaku, Katanya dia tidak ikut karena Harus Ke rumah Pamannya.." Jawab Taichi

"Lalu yang Lain ?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak mendengar kabar dari mereka..." Jelas Davis.

"Ya sudah, kita semua akan Berangkat kesana. Tapi aku harus memberitaukan kalian Sesuatu..." Kata Koushiro sambil fokus pada Layar.

"Apa itu ?"Kata Mimi.

"Sebelum kalian datang, aku mencoba untuk menghubungi Gennai tentang Kedatangan Kita. Taip sepertinya Jaringan Digital Sedikit kacau dan Koneksi Internet Seluruh dunia Maintenance untuk beberapa hari ini."

"Apakah itu artinya kita tidak Bisa ke Dunia Digital ?"Tanya Sora Khawatir Mengenai Biyomonnya dan juga Digimon lainnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, selama kita tidak Pergi ke dataran tinggi di Dunia Digital, kita aman kok.."

"Huh, Kenapa ?"Kata Ken.

"Karena Maintenance di Dunia Digital berarti pembersihan Langit-Langit disana untuk keamanan Jaringan..." Jawab Koushiro sambil Mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau Begitu, Apa yang kita Tunggu ?" Kata Davis tidak sabar.

Lalu yang lainpun Mengangguk dan Daisuke Membuka Gerbangnya lalu mereka masuk menuju Dunia Digital Sambil membawa Perbekalan yang Disimpan di dalam Tas mereka Masing-masing. Setelah itu, untuk Pertama Kalinya dalam 2 Tahun ini, Mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka lagi di Dunia Digital, Tetapi Setelah sekian lama mereka menginginkan untuk memasuki Dunia Digital. Yang mereka dapatkan hanya langit-Langit yang Dipenuhi dengan Kotak-kotak Merah Besar dan Background Hijau juga Tanah yang Berbentuk Persegi-Lima Bergaris Hijau. Dan dari kejauhan yang Mereka hanya Bisa lihat adalah...Perang.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author :**

**Bagaimana ? ga nyangka nyelesain yang begini aja udah makan watu 2 jam, mana dikerjain Malem lagi. But that's Alright, lagipula Saya Cuma ingin menyalurkan Imajinasi Saya Sendiri. Ok, That's For today dan jangan lupa tunggu Updatenya (enggak akan lama kok) juga Bagi yang Dermawan Silahkan tinggalkan Reviewnya tentang apa Saja. Mulai dari Kritikan Hingga Pujian. Marah-marah Tanpa sebab juga Boleh -_-".**

**See Ya Next Week~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon : Digital Monster,**

**A Second Chance for Digital World...**

**Disclaiming :**

** Aku tidak memiliki Digimon. Berapa kali Saya harus menerangkannya ?! -_-"**

Note :

Hai Semuanya, Kembali lagi ke Fanfic Saya yang sedikit Muluk-muluk dikit (hehe). Seperti yang telah anda lihat, saya rada ngebut dikit Buat Chapter 2-nya. Karena sekarang lagi 'Good Mood' LOL. Tanpa tunggu-tunggu lagi, mari kita mulai Ceritanya ~!

P.S. :

Terima kasih kepada KyuuuChan dan KageroXover, yang Sudah sudi mampir nulis Review Mereka (juga Sarannya).

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Brother of the Black Wing... (part 1)**

* * *

Saat mereka masih memasang muka terkejut mereka, tidak disadari dari arah belakang muncul seekor Digimon yang Hampir seluruh tubuhnya adalah mesin, dia Juga memiliki Tangan dan kaki yang Dipasangi dengan Tabung aneh (Biar jelas, Digimon yang dimaksud itu GrapLeomon)

Setelah itu yang lain mulai memperhatikan Digimon tadi. Lalu para Anak-anak terpilih mempersiapkan Digivicenya masing-masing hingga suatu ketika...

"Hei,ada apa ini ?!" Kata Taichi.

"Ada apa apanya ?" Tanya Daisuke.

"Digiviceku Hilang !"

"Hah, Kenapa bisa ?"

"Punyaku Juga !" Kata Sora dan Yamato.

Lalu yang lainpun menyadari Digivice mereka juga Hilang dan entah kenapa, Punya Daisuke dan Ken masih berada di tangan mereka. Sementara Yang lain hanya bisa Bergantung kepada Ken dan Daisuke, mereka berdua mulai maju dengan Bersamaan dan terlihat bersiap-siap untuk menendang Pantat dari Digimon tersebut.

"Mencari Sesuatu...?" Kata Sebuah suara yang berasal dari atas kepala Mereka.

Terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat 2 buah Devimon yang Terbang diatas kepala mereka dengan memegang Digivice Milik Mereka semua.

"Hei, kembalikan !" Teriak Taichi.

"Ha ! kalian pikir bisa mendapatkannya Begitu saja, aku rasa tidak..." Kata Devimon Pertama.

"GrapLeomon, urus mereka semua !" Lanjut Devimon kedua.

Lalu GrapLeomon mulai melompat tinggi di langit. Dan dia mulai menarik Tangannya ke belakang Seperti ancang-ancang untuk memukul dan Tabung di tangannya mulai berputar bersamaan dengan Tangannya yang ikut berputar Bagaikan Drill yang siap menembus Batu Sekuat apapun. Lalu dia menerjang para Anak-anak terpilih sambil berteriak...

"THREE ROUND PUNCH !" lalu dengan Kedua Lengan dan Tangannya kini sedang berputar, Digimon ini memukulkan Tangannya ke Mereka Sebanyak tiga Kali tanpa ampun, bahkan Ken dan Daisuke tidak dapat Bergerak yang langsung Membuat Para anak-anak Terpilih Terpencardari tempat mereka Semua.

"Kenapa...Kenapa kalian..." belum selesai Taichi menyelesaikan Bicaranya, Devimon mulai memotong kata-katanya.

"Menyarang kalian ? mudah saja. Ini adalah sebuah pelajaran bagi kaian karena melukai Teman kami !"

"Te...teman Kalian, apa yang kalian Bicarakan ?"

"Apa kalian ingat dengan Kuwagamon yang Digimon kalian sakiti itu ?!" kata Devimon pertama dengan Nada yang cukup tinggi, tapi Nadanya itu tidak dapat mengalahkan suara Berisik dari Pertempuran Digimon besar-besaran yang sedang berlangsung Dibalik mereka. Lalu Yamato mulai ingat Sesuatu.

"H...Hei, Tunggu kalian tau tentang hal itu, Lagipula Dimana Digimon-digimon kami ?"

Bukannya dijawab, Devimon itu malah tertawa dengan jahatnya. Taichi dan yang lainnya dapat merasakan Bulu di sekitar leher belakangnya mulai berdiri. Dan orang manapun pasti akan ketakutanmendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Taichi walaupn dia Memiliki Lambang Keberanian (Crest of Courage), tetapi belum tentu nyalinya juga besar. Bahkan saat Taichi melawan Myostimon waktu itu dia melawannya walaupun dia sendiri pun ketakutan, karena waktu itu Hanya dia dan Teman-temannya lah yang dapat Menyelamatkan Dunia Digital dan Bumi.

"Sabar, kami akan menjelaskannya satu-satu, DENGAN RINCI !"Lalu Devimon menjelaskan semua yang terjadi 2 ½ tahun yang lalu. Tapi tidak hanya itu saja, selagi dia bercerita, Devimon mulai mempersiapkan Bola energi hitam yang dia Bentuk di balik badannya. Dan selagi Para Anak-anak terpilih itu terbaring lemah, Devimon yakin Mereka tidak akan bisa Menghindarinya.

"Apa kalian ingat?! Saat Kuwagamon..."

* * *

**-Story Flashback-**

Saat waktu mulai mundur kembali ke masa dimana Para Anak-anak Terpilih masih terjebak di Dunia Digital dengan Digimon mereka Masing-masing masih di tingkat 'Baby', mereka Harus melawan Kuwagamon yang sudah di Tingkat 'Champion'. Di Sisi lain 3 buah Digimon dengan tingkat 'Baby' sedang mengawasi Mereka dari Semak-semak. Mereka adalah 2 Tokomon, dan sebuah DemiMeramon. Saat itu Mereka bertiga Hanya ingin berteman dengan Digimon-Digimon mereka, dan mereka meminta bantuan Pada Kuwagamon. Tapi karena Kuwagamon tidak dapat berbicara, Hasilnya Kuwagamon terlihat seperti Digimon Jahat yang ingin memakan Digimon-digimon itu.

Lalu Setelah Digimon-digimon dari akan-anak itu mulai berevolusi, Awalnya mereka Bertiga kagum dengan penampilan Digimon-digimon tadi, tapi Wajah kagum mereka pun mulai pudar yang akhirnya diganti dengan wajah Ketakutan Sekaligus Terkejut. Para digimon yang mereka anggap teman kini mereka menandai mereka sebagai Digimon-digimon jahat yang selalu memusnahkan Semua Digimon yang ada di depan mereka, dan Benar saja. Saat 6 hari kemudian Setelah hari yang Tragis itu, mereka mulai memutuskan untuk mengikuti Digimon-digimon tadi untuk melihat apakah mereka Benar-benar kejam, atau Tidak sengaja waktu itu.

Dan dugaan mereka Benar-benar akurat. Setelah 6 jam Dunia Digital berlalu, mereka akhirnya bisa melihat mereka lagi dari Air terjun. Dan begitu terkejutnya mereka saat Whamon mulai musnah dan berubah menjadi banyak serpihan-serpihan yang Kecil dan menghilang di Udara.

Sejak saat itu pandangan mereka Terhadap mereka telah Permanen, mereka menganggap mereka sebagai **Musuh**. Sejak saat itu mereka mulai melawan banyak digimon-digimon Jahat. Dan Hasilnya Saat Anak-anak terpilih Melawan Myostimon, Ketiga Digimon yang awalnya Lemah dan Selalu Dihantui akan ketakutan jika Melawan Digimon-Digion lain, kini mereka telah Berevolusi, tapi bedanya DemiMeramon Berevolusi Tiga kali menjadi Digimon Ultimate. Dan Tokomon Karena diluputi amarah dan Dendam keduanya berevolusi Dalam kegelapan dan Berubah menjadi Saingan Terberat Angemon, yaitu Devimon. Dan Tidak hanya itu, Mereka Menerima Kekuatan yang melebihi Mega. Walaupun Tingkatnya Masih belum sampai setelah mereka pergi menemui Digimon-digimon dari Anak-anak tadi,mereka Baru sadar Digimon-digimon itu Sedang diurus oleh Gennai dan Semenjak diurus olehnya Mereka bertiga mau tidak mau harus menunggu hingga Harinya Tiba Sambil Berlatih.

Dan Sekarang...

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"Sekarang, Apa kaian Mengerti, yang Kuwagamon inginkan hanya membawa Digimon-digimon kalian kepada kami."Kata Devimon. "Tapi, apa yang kalian lakukan, Kalian Hampir Membuatnya Sekarat. KALIAN TIDAK LEBIH DARI SEKEDAR SAMPAH, MENJIJIKAN !" lalu Setelah berteriak, Devimon pun mulai melayang di Udara dan mulai mengeluarkan Sebuah Bola Energi hitam yang kecil, namun Setelah dia angkat Bola itu, Benda Bulat dan Hitam itu Berubah menjadi Besar dan mulai memancarkan Aura Gelap layaknya Sebuah pemancar Radio.

"Dan Sekarang, MUSNAHLAH !" Dan Bola Besar itu Mulai menerjang Para Anak-anak Terpilih.

"Mass Dark Matter" (maaf Kalau Tekhnik-Tekhniknya Ga Sama kaya yang Originalnya) Lalu Bola Tadi Mulai dilemparkan pada mereka, tetapi Sebelum menyentuh mereka, Bola Tadi Mulai pecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan Menyebabkan Ledakan besar hingga Menggetarkan Gendang Telinga. Kerasnya Benturan tadi pun Menyebabkan Para Digimon yang sedang Bertempur satu sama Lain Mulai memperhatikan Kejadian Tersebut, Semua Anak-anak Terpilih telah Sekarat dan Mulai tak Sadarkan diri, Tapi berbeda dengan yang lain, Sebelum Taichi pingsan dan memejamkan matanya, dia melihat Suatu bayangan sedang Lewat kesana-kemari Di tempat mereka saat ini. Lalu sebelum menutup matanya, Dia Mendengar suara Teriakan Elang yang entah kenapa membuat Kedua Devimon dan juga GrapLeomon itu Terjatuh berulang-ulang.

Tetapi apa Daya, Taichi hanya dapat menontonnya sejenak dan mulai memasuki Dimensi Hitam gelap yang sunyi...

* * *

Sementara itu Di Odaiba...

Jika biasanya Manusia melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, kini Manusia hanya Bisa menatap keatas. Kurang lebih Sekitar pukul 13:08, Sebuah Planet asing muncul yang diikuti dengan sebuah cincin Digital dan tulisan-tulisan yang Terbang dan mengelilinginya. Semua manusia mengira ini adalah akhir dunia, jadi pemerintah mulai Melakukan Evakuasi di Seluruh Penjur dunia dan Karena Jepang berada di Zona amannya, Para penduduk dari seluruh penjuru dunia Mulai Mengevakuasikan penduduk mereka menuju Jepang atau Suatu tempat Dekat jepang. Dan tentu saja Semua manusia Memiliki perasaan Takut saat ini, Terutama Para orang tua Dari Taichi dan Teman-temannya. Mereka mencemaskan Anaknya Masing-masing.

"Taichi...Kari...Cepatlah pulang..." Kata Nyonya Yagami khawatir tentang kedua anak Kesayangannya.

* * *

Kembali Menuju Dunia Digital...

Daisuke Mulai bangun dari Alam bawah sadarnya, Dia kira dia telah memasuki Kehidupan Kedua yang disebut 'Surga', tetapi pemandangan sekitarnya tetap sama saja, Poho-pohon Rusak, Gunung-gunung yang Hampir Rata, Tiga buah DigiEgg, juga Sebuah...

"Hei, Tunggu dulu !"Teriak Daisuke yang terkejut melihat 3 Buah DigiEgg tepat berada di Hadapannya.

Karena tidak yakin DigiEgg apakah itu, Daisuke mulai membangunkan Taichi, Dan yang lain. Setelah Diteliti Oleh Koushiro dengan menggunakan Notebooknya yang super duper canggih itu, betapa terkejutnya Mereka ketika mengetahui bahwa ini adalah DigiEgg-nya kedua Devimon tadi dan juga Milik GrapLeomon.

"Kenapa mereka bisa Jadi begini, Taichi ?" tanya Yamato. Taichi tidak langsung menjawabnya, dia hanya Bengong dan Mengunci pandangannya kepada Ketiga DigiEgg tadi.

"taichi..Taichi...TAICHI !"

"AAHHH, maafkan Aku." Jawab taichi dengan Terkejut.

"Ada apa ?

"Tidak..tidak ad apa-apa..." Taichi saat ini masih menebak Digimon apa yang Mengalahkan mereka Bertiga dan Digimon apa yang Bersuara Seperti Elang, tidak mungkin ada Elang Di Dunia Digital dan lagi Dia tidak pernah mendengar Suara Seperti itu.

Sementara Taichi Sedang berpikir Bingung-bingung, Terdengar Suara Alarm di Laptopnya Koushiro yang memancing perhatian Anak-anak Terpilih.

"Hey, Ini sebuah Pesan...Hmm...Seperti Pesan Suara." Kata Koushiro yang Saat ini sedang mencoba untuk membuka pesan tersebut. Lalu pesannya pun mulai muncul dalam bentuk suara.

"Gzzz...Hal...Gzzz...i ad...Gzzz...tuk Meny...su...Gzzz...Dis...uat...Gzzz...Gzzz...Gzzz...Gzzzzzzzzzz..."...

"Hanya itu ?" Tanya Sora yang dijawab oleh anggukan Koushiro.

Koushiro Saat itu hanya memiliki Tiga Faktor rusaknya pesan itu, yang pertama, karena adanya Maintenance Jaringan, yang kedua, pesan itu mungkin dikirim dalam bentuk RAW dan harus memecahkan kodenya terlebih dahulu, dan yang ketiga, dengan Kemungkinan paling kecil, Hancur karena Digimon...

"Sepertinya kunjungan kita hari ini berjalan tidak lancar..." Kata Mimi Sedih.

"Setidaknya kita tidak harus bertemu Agumon yang rakus itu." Kata Taichi yang diikuti oleh Suara Tertawaan Anak-anak Terpilih.

Sementara itu, di Suatu tempat yang Tidak jauh dari sana...

"Taichi ya ?" Gumam Seorang Anak yang saat ini sedang berada di Tebing, dan dibawahnya adalah Taichi dan Teman-temannya.

"Ya, setidaknya mereka datang kesini dengan Daisuke dan Ken. Jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa..." lanjutnya.

"Anda benar, Kapten. Tapi apakah kita hanya akan menonton mereka saja ?" Kata seorang Digimon yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ya, Tapi cepat atau lambat, yang Lainnya pasti akan Terbawa Kesini..." Lalu Orang misterius itu beserta dengan Digimonnya, Mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya Suara Ledakan, tapi mempunyai suara yang lembut. Bagaikan angin yang berbenturan keras.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

**Author :**

** Fyuuhh... (ngusap keringet) akhirnya Selesai juga. Dan maaf ya kalau beberapa diantara kalian Sedikit Bosan dan jenuh dengan Ceritaku yang satu ini. Mungkin suatu saat Ceritanya bisa jadi lebih menarik (amin).Dan Sedikit pemberitahuan, Lanjutan dari Chapter ini tidak akan muncul di Chapter berikutnya, jadi lanjutannya akan muncul suatu hari nanti saja. Dan Saya menghargai sekali jika kalian menuliskan Review anda disini. Tentang apapun boleh lah.**

**P.S. :**

**Maaf ya kalau Ceritanya Dikit-dikit gini. Mungkin Lain waktu Saya Panjangin Sepanjang-panjangnay**

**See you Again, Soon ~!**


End file.
